The present invention relates to a system for blocking the relative angular movement between a traction vehicle and the semi-trailer coupled thereto by means of a device attached to the semi-trailer, that acts on the fifth wheels of the tractor or traction vehicle.
Preventing the involuntary generation of excessive angles between traction vehicles and semi-trailers is important in order to avoid accidents, mainly during braking on slippery pavement. The excessive angles are generally caused by the uneven distribution of tire friction forces on the ground, and such excessive angles can impair the driver's control over the vehicle.